nijiiro_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Yukiko Asai
is Tsuyoshi Naoe’s girlfriend and one of the four female deuteragonists in the Nijiiro Days series. She is an otaku like her boyfriend and loves to cosplay a lot, but she does well in her studies and goes to a different school than the other characters. She is nicknamed and prefers to be called by her nickname rather than her real name. Appearance Yukirin is a teenage girl with a light complexion who is often seen smiling. She has straight, slightly messy, long orange hair which is often tied into a fishtail braid, laid on her right shoulder with several strands sticking out. She wears her bangs in a middle part and has fuchsia-colored eyes. Her hair was originally black, but due to being extremely passionate about a future cosplay, she dyed her hair orange because she thought it looked better. Personality Yukirin is a very cheerful, kind, caring and outgoing girl who is almost always seen with a smile on her lips. She serves as a foil to Tsuyoshi and has a straightforward personality. She is very charming and often, along with Tsuyoshi, observes her friends' relationships through the eyes of an otaku. She is also quick to become familiar with people, as she often gives nicknames to people; like "Natsuking" to Natsuki and "Marippe" to Mari. She is also very lively, peppy and innocent. She is very curious and can sometimes get a little carried away when it comes to cosplay and games. Relationships Tsuyoshi Naoe Tsuyoshi is Yukirin's boyfriend. She deeply loves and treasures him and she is the one in their relationship who is the most straightforward, since she is the one who cuddles and hugs him very often. She was the one who confessed to him and she affectionately calls him "Tsuyoponnu". They have very different personalities; Tsuyoshi is a quiet person who usually wears a normal expression while Yukirin always wears a smile and is very upbeat. However their interest are very similar, allowing them to sympathize with each other. Yukirin occasionally brings Tsuyoshi manga volumes he was looking for and they also watch anime together, which to Tsuyoshi comments Yukirin being a "Goddess". They also care for each other deeply. Even though Tsuyoshi can be a little embarrassed when it comes to love, Yukirin still trust and believes him and has confidence that deep in his heart he is head over heels for her, which is true. He doesn't like to kiss in public, and saves it when they are alone, but they have done it once in public. However, this doesn't mean that Tsuyoshi doesn't like her, since he has commented that her smile is the prettiest in the world and that ever since he met Yukirin, he has lived a more fulfilling life. He often kisses her when she is asleep and he also brings her to dates to show how much he appreciates and treasures her. Later in the manga, it is revealed how they met. They met at a manga store out of pure chance, which Yukirin commented was like a "scene from a manga". After that, they coincidentally met a second and third time and they became closer and exchanged numbers. Since they have the same interest, they became very quick friends but couldn't meet very often because they didn't go to the same school. However, they still met, but very rarely. Tsuyoshi admitted that Yukirin is the only girl he has called by name, and that he felt like she was really special unlike any girl, and that he felt very comfortable around her. So they both knew that they felt something special for each other. Later at Christmas when Yukirin decided to visit Tsuyoshi when he was sick, they relationship blossomed as they both realized their love for each other was mutual, and they became a couple. Yukirin still remembers how they first met fondly, and she commented at the moment she first met him, she already knew that Tsuyoshi was going to be her soulmate. They have been together for almost two years now. Gallery Yukirin Anime.png|Yukirin's debut in the anime. Nijiiro-1110298-10355.png yukikoo.jpg|Yukirin holding Keiichi's whip. Tumblr o0vre68bhe1v4mzhwo1 500.jpg|Yukirin and Tsuyoshi Naoe E9fad8ce0c49695771d05f06cbe3c2a6975c2387 hq-1-.jpg Yukirin Manga.jpg|Yukirin on a manga volume cover. Trivia *Tsuyoshi once nearly broke up with Yukirin just because she dyed her hair. *She doesn't get much sleep when working on cosplay costumes. *She prefers to make her own cosplay clothes than to buy them. **And she also prefers her real hair over wigs, which is why she dyed her hair. *In the fifth ending theme of the anime, it is shown that Yukirin has pink hair. Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Supporting Characters